errorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Final Fantasy IX - Gold Chocobo bug
In this article, I shall talk to you about the Gold Chocobo bug. It is a bug that allows you to skip a good part of disk 3. I will say how to do it, the pros and cons of this bug and how to prevent it. How to do this glitch This glitch is quite easy to do if you have 3 things: * gil ( that's money ) * time and patience * the will to actually do this glitch. To do this glitch, you need to get a Gold Chocobo just after getting the Blue Narciss but before getting the Hilda Garde 3 and either going to Chocobo's Paradise or Chocobo's Sky Garden. To get a Gold Chocobo, you need to aquire all the necessary chocographs into order to upgrade your chocobo into it's final form, the Gold form. Then get to Chocobo's Paradise or Chocobo's Sky Garden. Simple enough. http://www.phantomcastle.it/phantom/ffspiritscastle/Immagini/FF7-Chocobo5.gif This is what you're aiming for. Looks like a normal chocobo only gold coloured. Pros and Cons Pros * Skips annoying boss fights such as Ark. * Saves time for those who don't want to do this part of the game. * Automatic access of the Hilda Garde 3 * You have a Gold Chocobo, the best chocobo if the game. It can fly! * You can always visit the skipped areas for missing items. * You skip alot of useless junk that is not useful at all. Cons * You skip a Ribbon, which has Eiko's Madeen summon. You'll have to buy one at the Treno Auction House, which can cost alot! $$ * You skip a Pumice Piece, which is a really good piece of equipment. * You can't recover items from the Desert Palace. * Dagger is forever trapped in her depressed state ( which means she'll fail to obey commands in battle :[ ) How to prevent To prevent this glitch from happening, continue with the storyline. Forget about the Chocobo Hot 'n' Cold minigame until later when it is safe to use. Not only would you save gil, but you'll also save time ( depends on how long you take to get Gold Chocobo ). To undo Dagger's permanent depressed state, use this gameshark code: 8008B3E4 0000 It will cure her depressed state even if you didn't activate the bug! But, it will replace her equipped weapon with Cinna's Hammer, an item that will get you the better ending when you beat the game! So make sure you swap her current weapon with a worthless one so you don't lose much. Credits and acknowledgements * A TON of help went to Szemeredy of GameFAQS. He has a guide there with this bug! * My sister for letting me try out this bug. * My mum who saved me from my sister after she found out what the bug did to Dagger. :P The Gold Chocobo guide can be found at: * http://www.gamefaqs.com/console/psx/file/197338/16392 Happy glitchin'! Links * http://gamefaqs.com/ - BIG gaming website * http://davidwonn.kontek.net/ - BIG glitch info website Happy glitchin' :p